Tempête de neige
by jaysher
Summary: Vlad se réveille un matin et se rend compte que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Très vite, il quitte son lit et s'aperçoit qu'une étrange et épaisse matière blanche se tient derrière ses fenêtres et cette surprise l'inquiète beaucoup. Toutefois, d'autres constatations tout aussi désagréables que la première l'attendent.
Tempête de neige.

Alors que je dors à poings fermés, protégé par le toit de ma demeure, mes oreilles perçoivent un bruit plutôt curieux. Sur le coup, je n'y prête pas aucune attention car je viens tout juste de vaincre une période d'insomnie et forcément, j'ai besoin de récupérer. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, la lumière à l'intérieur de la maison me paraît plutôt étrange. Intrigué, je soulève le drap qui recouvre mon corps et je m'extirpe de mon lit. Une fois assis, je glisse mes pieds dans mes chaussons et je me mets debout.

Première chose que je fais : je regarde par la fenêtre la plus proche et je m'aperçois que derrière ses carreaux se tient une étrange matière blanche. De plus, la température au sein de la pièce est assez froide et lorsque je pointe mon regard vers la cheminée, je remarque que celle-ci est éteinte. Pire encore, de la matière blanche identique à celle qui se trouve derrière la vitre est présente. Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans le village bordel ? Si cela se trouve, c'est un moyen qu'a trouvé un esprit malin afin de nous nuire.

Si c'est le cas, je vais devoir reprendre mon épée et demander à mes djinns s'il est possible qu'on fasse alliance pour vaincre cette nouvelle menace. Toutefois, quel est l'effet de cette matière blanche car pour le moment, je ne ressens rien du tout. Je peux bouger mes bras comme je le désire ainsi que mes jambes mais je dois avouer que j'aurais bien voulu sortir dehors pour pisser un coup. Remarque, rien ne m'en empêche de le faire. Aussitôt, je traverse l'unique pièce dans laquelle je passe la plus grande partie de mes journées quand je reste au village et une fois devant la porte d'entrée, je l'ouvre.

Aussitôt, me voilà face à cette matière blanche et j'ignore ce que je dois faire. Rester tranquille pour être sûr de ne courir aucun danger ou la toucher et voir ce qui peut arriver ? Bizarrement, je perçois que du froid s'en dégage et sur le coup, je me pose de nouvelles questions. Allez, je suis un guerrier après tout et j'ai connu bien plus pire lorsque je traversais notre monde pour le délivrer du malin. Ni une ni deux, j'avance franchement l'une de mes mains en direction du mur blanc et lorsqu'il se pose dessus, je me rends compte que c'est très froid.

Bon, je ne suis pas très surpris vu la température qu'il règne chez moi et au moment où je retire mes doigts, une partie du mur s'effrite et tombe sur le sol. Intrigué, je m'accroupis pour ramasser l'infime partie et une fois celle-ci dans ma paume, je m'aperçois tout en souriant qu'il s'agit d'une neige tout à fait banale. Amusé par mon comportement, j'abandonne ma position pour me remettre debout et là, je ne tarde pas à réfléchir. Pour sortir de cette maison, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de me frayer un chemin dans ce mur immaculé. Rapidement, je tourne le dos à l'entrée et promène mon regard dans toute la pièce.

Je cherche une pelle mais je me souviens que je n'ai pas jugé utile d'en acheter depuis que je vis ici. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas fait le nécessaire pour m'en procurer une ? Même si je ne l'aurais pas utilisé tous les jours, elle aurait pu me rendre de grands services et ce n'est que maintenant que je m'en rends compte. Du coup, comment vais-je faire pour sortir ? Je pourrais passer par l'une des fenêtres mais aucune ne présente un accès libre.

Je suis encerclé par la neige et celle-ci m'empêche de mettre mon nez dehors. De quelle manière vais-je pouvoir procéder afin de m'extirper de ce piège auquel je ne m'y attendais absolument pas ? Si je n'ai pas de pelle, je vais devoir trouver autre chose pour me creuser un chemin et tout en continuer à balayer la pièce du regard, mon regard se pose sur mon épée. Cette dernière repose dans son fourreau, celui-ci étant accroché au portemanteau grâce à sa ceinture. Aussitôt, je me dis que cette arme peut devenir la solution à mon problème.

Certes, je préfère l'utiliser pour me battre plutôt que pour déblayer de la neige mais bon, je suis dans une situation qui ne me laisse guère le choix. Ni une ni deux, je me déplace dans la pièce solitaire de ma résidence et une fois devant le ceinturon, je ne mets pas longtemps pour retirer l'arme de sa protection. Se tenant désormais dans ma main droite, je retourne auprès du mur blanc et me voilà en train de l'entamer. La neige se retire facilement et cela me rassure. Si je continue de m'activer de cette façon, je serais dehors en moins de quelques minutes.

Au bout qu'un quart d'heure, je décide de m'accorder une petite pause afin de souffler un peu. Alors qu'une goutte de sueur coule le long de mon front, je m'empresse de l'essuyer à l'aide du revers de mon bras droit. Le souffle me manque et je suis surpris de la difficulté de cette tâche alors que je pensais qu'elle serait facile. Si cela se trouve, c'est peut-être de ma faute si je rencontre autant de peine à résoudre ce problème moi-même. En effet, cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas battu avec mon arme que j'ai dû perdre en force.

Jugeant nécessaire de reprendre l'entraînement dès que je me serais sorti de ce mauvais pas, je me montre subitement attentif et silencieux. A quelques mètres de moi, un bruit curieux se manifeste et j'aurai l'impression d'entendre quelqu'un se plaindre. Tout à coup, cette personne me témoigne sa présence en me posant directement une question.

« Vlad, est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

L'individu qui vole actuellement à mon secours n'est autre que mon ami Garet. Entendre sa voix me fait un bien fou et je sais désormais que je ne serais plus prisonnier de ma demeure dans les minutes à venir. Afin de le rassurer, je m'empresse de lui répondre.

« Oui. Tu es venu me filer un coup de main ?

\- A ton avis ? »

Bien sûr qu'il est là pour me prêter assistance et encore heureux d'ailleurs. Si je me serais retrouvé avec aucun ami dans le village, je me demande bien comment je ferais pour me sortir de là. J'aurais juste pris mon mal en patience et j'aurais continué à me servir de mon épée afin de m'ouvrir une voie. Alors que les bruits de l'autre côté du mur blanc reprennent, je m'accorde quelques secondes pour me reposer encore un peu. Il faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose au sujet de ma condition physique car je ne peux pas rester dans cet état, ça c'est sûr.

En tout cas, quand je songe à l'homme qui se démène pour me sortir de cette mauvaise situation, j'estime que j'ai beaucoup de chance. Notre amitié compte beaucoup pour moi et cela me fait plaisir de savoir qu'une personne s'inquiète pour moi. Pourtant, je suis une personne assez solitaire et je lui rends tellement peu de visites. J'aurais mérité qu'il me laisse tomber mais non, Garet est toujours là. Un jour, je devrais songer à me montrer reconnaissant pour tout ce que ce garçon fait pour moi.

« Je ne pensais pas du tout que la neige tomberait aussi abondamment, me dit-il tout en continuant à creuser.

\- elle a dû tomber doucement je pense.

\- Tu plaisantes ? On a eu une tempête cette nuit.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Attends ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien entendu ?

\- Ben non car sinon, tu te doutes bien que je me serais organisé. »

Cela prouve aussi que j'ai bien dormi cette nuit. Je me demande bien ce que j'ai pu faire pour être autant fatigué. En ce moment, ma vie est plutôt tranquille et les activités que je fais en journée ne m'épuisent pas vraiment. Alors que je reprends mon épée pour continuer de creuser, j'en profite pour jeter un œil en direction de ma table et je m'aperçois d'un détail que je n'ai remarqué jusqu'à présent. En effet, sur celle-ci repose la branche d'une plante que j'avais utilisée la veille pour me faire une infusion.

Néanmoins, au lieu d'être légèrement desséchée, elle est totalement noire et les feuilles restantes sont pliées vers l'intérieur. Comme je suis intrigué par cette métamorphose, j'abandonne l'entrée pour m'approcher du mobilier. Une fois devant celui-ci, j'attrape la tige et la regarde attentivement. Soudain, elle se désintègre et voilà qu'un petit tas de cendres se compose sur le bois de la table. Surpris par cette destruction mystérieuse, j'en reste bouche bée lorsque j'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi.

« Tu te rends compte que tout le monde a été surpris par cette tem... »

Garet n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que ma contemplation silencieuse l'inquiète.

« Tout va bien Vlad ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. »

Où ai-je trouvé cette plante déjà ? J'ai beau chercher parmi mes souvenirs mais rien ne me traverse l'esprit. C'est bizarre car d'habitude, j'ai une excellente mémoire mais là, je sèche totalement. Je décide d'abandonner quand mon ami se montre encore curieux sur ce sujet.

« Je ne suis pas étonné de te savoir amnésique suite à sa destruction. Je connais cette plante et je suis très surpris de te voir en sa possession.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle est pointée du doigt par les anciens du village à cause de ses effets secondaires. Elle est impropre à la consommation.

\- Et moi comme un con, je m'en suis fait une infusion avant d'aller me coucher hier soir. Tu peux m'en dire plus à son sujet ?

\- D'après ce que je sais, elle peut plonger son consommateur dans un coma profond et peut entraîner la mort si jamais elle est ingérée à très forte dose. De plus, cette plante provoque des pertes de mémoire dans un but bien précis. »

Et je ne peine pas à devenir la raison de cette amnésie partielle. Si elle agit de cette manière, c'est pour protéger son origine et continuer à sévir tout en ayant l'apparence d'une plante innocente. En tout cas, si je suis debout, c'est que ma prise n'était pas importante mais reste à savoir où je l'ai trouvé afin de détruire le pied.

« La perte mémorielle est irréversible ?

\- Non mais j'ignore le remède. A la limite, allons chez l'un des anciens et il nous apportera peut-être la réponse.

\- Entendu mais laisse-moi me vêtir chaudement.

\- Pas de souci. »

Je quitte la table et Garet au profit d'un coffre en bois qui repose au pied de mon lit. Aussitôt, je soulève son couvercle et mon regard se pose sur une pile de vêtements pliés. Ceux qui se trouvent tout en haut sont ceux que j'ai l'habitude de mettre mais aujourd'hui, il fait très froid et je n'ai pas envie d'attraper la mort. Tout à coup, je me souviens que je possède un pull marron et je suis sûr que celui-ci se trouve vers le fond du coffre. Me penchant légèrement en avant pour fouiller, je sens un regard sur moi.

Quand je braque mes yeux sur Garet, je me rends compte que celui-ci a les yeux dirigés vers mon fessier, ce qui m'étonne grandement. Lorsque l'homme s'aperçoit que je l'observe à son tour, il se concentre sur le tas de cendres qui repose toujours sur la table et fait l'innocent.

« Un autre souci ?

\- Non. »

Il est bizarre aujourd'hui et sur le moment, je m'interroge sur un quelconque effet secondaire de la plante qui aurait été tenu au secret. Remarque, c'est peut-être tout simplement mon imagination qui me joue des tours et il serait bien que je me concentre de nouveau sur le contenu de mon coffre. Quelques secondes plus tard, me voilà habillé de la tête aux pieds et désormais, je sais que je suis en mesure d'affronter le froid qui règne dehors. Toutefois, lorsque je sors de chez moi en compagnie de Garet afin de nous rendre chez l'un des anciens du village, je me garde de fermer la porte d'entrée à clef. Jusqu'à présent, aucun vol n'a été déploré chez chacun d'entre nous et je ne vois pas pourquoi cela devrait changer.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, nous nous tenons devant une nouvelle porte close. Je me suis permis de frapper sur celle-ci et bizarrement, aucune réponse. Autour de nous, le décor est totalement blanc et j'ai très vite cessé de compter les monticules de neige se situant un peu partout dans le village. C'est drôle dans un sens. Tout en évoluant au sein de ces couloirs immaculés, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un labyrinthe.

La vie tente de s'organiser tant bien que mal mais cette manifestation météorologique pose plus de problèmes qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Par contre, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sourire lorsque j'ai vu un duo de gosses se batailler à coup de boule de neige. Sur le moment, j'ai failli abandonner Garet pour me joindre à eux mais bon, l'instant est grave. Je me dois de trouver l'endroit où pousse la plante afin de l'éliminer complètement avant qu'une autre personne subisse ses effets. D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'ai-je cueilli ?

Je sais reconnaître du premier coup d'œil les plantes que je dois prendre lorsque je souhaite me faire des infusions. Cela fait plusieurs années que je le fais et je m'interroge sur la raison de mon manque de vigilance. A mon avis, elle devait ressembler à une verveine ou à une citronnelle pour que j'ose la ramasser.

« Tu veux qu'on retourne chez toi ? Me propose mon ami.

\- Sincèrement, je préfère rester dehors. Il serait dommage de ne pas profiter de cette neige et puis bon, on aura toujours le temps de croiser l'un des anciens afin d'obtenir notre réponse. »

Rapidement, Garet fait la moue avant de m'expliquer la raison de cette expression.

« Je ne voudrais pas qu'une autre personne fasse les frais de cette plante.

\- Moi non plus mais on ne va pas courir les anciens dans tout le village quand même, si ?

\- Toi non mais moi oui. »

Aussitôt, mon camarade s'éloigne pour partir à la recherche d'un doyen. J'ignorai qu'il était sérieux lorsqu'il disait cela et sur le moment, je serais à deux doigts de l'arrêter. Toutefois, je comprends l'urgence de la situation mais quand je regarde toute cette neige si blanche…

N'y pouvant plus, j'en ramasse et je réalise très vite une première boule. Ensuite, je l'envoie sur Garet et la sphère poudreuse s'éclate sur son dos. Forcément, mon ami s'arrête et met un certain temps avant de se retourner.

« Non mais tu es sérieux ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Ben ouais.

\- Tu es vraiment un gamin toi.

\- Je sais. »

Et comme pour lui faire comprendre que je ne désire pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin, j'accumule une nouvelle fois de la neige entre mes paumes. De son côté, Garet m'observe et lève les yeux au ciel. Je sais que je peux passer pour un homme puéril de temps en temps mais dès que la neige se veut maîtresse, je perds tout mon sérieux. Quand je me tiens debout sur mes deux jambes, je me positionne pour une seconde salve mais cette fois, c'est moi qui reçois une boule en plein visage. Le froid me saisit et inévitablement, je me retrouve avec la vue brouillée.

De la neige est restée sur mes paupières alors que le reste repose désormais sur le sol. Plus loin, mon ami d'enfance présente un joli sourire sur ses lèvres et je viens de réaliser que c'est lui l'auteur de cette attaque. Content de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à savoir m'amuser de temps en temps. Alors que notre combat débute réellement, je réalise la chance de l'avoir à mes côtés. Notre amitié est belle et pour rien au monde je voudrais la voir cesser. De plus, Garet est un garçon intelligent et intéressant même s'il sait se montrer un peu brut de décoffrage.

En résumé, ce mec est terrible en plus d'être exceptionnel. Par contre, je cherche toujours la raison qui l'a poussé à regarder mon postérieur lorsque j'étais penché sur mon coffre à vêtement. Se pourrait-il qu'il me dissimule une certaine vérité ? Si c'est le cas, ma curiosité risque de faire des siennes mais je vais devoir trouver l'art et la manière de lui poser certaines questions. Je ne veux pas le brusquer et le faire fuir. Il est célibataire et je le suis aussi.

Combien d'amitiés longues, fortes et sincères se sont transformées suite à quelques révélations ? Beaucoup trop à mon goût mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. En tout cas, les minutes s'écoulent à grande vitesse à cause de notre jeu et au bout d'une heure, je me surprends de ma nouvelle amnésie. En effet, nous avons totalement oublié le sujet de la plante maléfique et lorsque j'y pense, je juge prudent de redevenir sérieux. Au loin, je vois un vieil homme qui marche doucement vers la maison que nous avons abandonnée au profit de l'amusement.

Le destin semble s'être mêlé à cette histoire et il va être temps de l'achever par un beau point final. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous sommes en compagnie du doyen et là, nous pouvons lui soumettre nos questions. A la fin de la journée, le pied de la fameuse plante est détruit mais le vieil homme a prit soin de nous avertir d'un détail plutôt fâcheux. En effet, si cette dernière se montre, c'est qu'un individu malveillant a veillé à semer ses graines dans un but bien précis : celui de nuire volontairement. Reste à trouver cette personne, connaître ses motivations et si cette dernière s'avère être une nouvelle menace, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde.

J'irai sur les routes afin d'en découdre avec lui pour être sûr que la paix soit maintenue.


End file.
